1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a sound-emitting doll provided with mouth and arm movement and capable of removing its pacifier by itself; characterized in that, when the doll is activated by a switch, it emits a sound, in some cases a laughing and in others a crying sound, which ceases once the pacifier is placed in the mouth, at which time a mechanism is activated to generate movement of mouth and arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls are known to perform numerous and varied movements such as walking, moving the arms to simulate eating, and opening and closing the eyes, although no doll is known to perform the function of removing its pacifier by itself in an attitude simulating anger, in addition to moving one of its arms in an attitude of handling a rattler, all of which is combined with partial opening and closing of the mouth when the pacifier is inside the mouth, in an attitude of tasting and moving the pacifier, according to motions which in every case appear to be real.